


Tempers

by moonwillow27458



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguments, Domestic, M/M, Parenthood, The OFC is their daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their daughter has something to ask them, Cas and Sam say no. Things get a little heated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempers

“Dad?” Jessie asked hesitantly, leaning nervously against the door frame. Instinctively, Sam and Cas turned around in unison, quizzical looks on both of their faces. She noted her Dad, Sam, checking her all over for injuries with a sweeping glance. “Can I ask you something?”

Sam’s eyes betrayed his worry as he took a seat at the table, and Cas stepped forward as if to comfort Jessie. She winced as she watched them act so anxious around her. Sighing, Jessie took a seat opposite Sam, placing her arms very carefully on the table. Sam mimicked her arm placement, and behind him Cas stood strongly, Cas’ hand settled on his shoulder. There was a silence between them all as Jessie worked up the courage to speak.

“You’re okay, aren’t you?” Sam pressed gently, an encouraging smile on his face. Jessie carefully pushed her hair behind her ear and opened her mouth to answer, but was abruptly interrupted by her other father.

"Is it drugs?" His tone was a little apprehensive but still stern, and though his hand slipped from Sam's shoulder and into a crossed position, Jessie could tell that he was concerned. She rolled her eyes; he's been the same ever since he saw that news report on the effects of meth. Much like her, Sam seemed confused, angling his head to give his husband a meaningful stare

“What the hell,” he muttered under his breath so only Cas could hear. In response, Cas raised his eyebrows suggestively, but Sam shrugged him off. Instead he turned back to face their daughter, who was looking more nervous than ever. “Ignore your father. What’s wrong?”

“Well, Krissy Chambers invited me to a party…” Jessie started hesitantly.

“ _Her_ party?” Cas asked before Jessie could finish her sentence. Sam sent another look to him, suggesting him to calm down with the interrogation.

“Well, no, but you like Krissy, and we’re good friends,” Jessie tried to reason.

“Will there be alcohol?” Cas questioned harshly.

“I really don’t know, Dad, I can’t see into the future,” she retorted smartly, obviously getting annoyed. Cas opened his mouth to say something else but Sam hastily clamped an hand on his arm to stop him.

“When is it, sweetie?” He smiled at her.

“Tuesday night. Can I go - please?” She pleaded, eyes widening to puppy standards and eye lashes fluttering sweetly.

“Honey, you know the rules about school nights,” Sam sighed, hating to break her spirits.

“I can make it back before curfew,” Jessie argued, pushing her chair out ever-so-slightly.

“I know you could, but you’d have school in the morning and-” Sam didn't complete his sentence before Jessie fully stood up, knocking her chair over and slamming her hands down harshly on the table in rage.

“OH MY _**GOD!**_ YOU GUYS NEVER LET ME DO _**ANYTHING!**_ ” she yelled through gritted teeth.

“Jess-”

“ _ **NO!**_ You are _**RUINING**_ my life!” she continued to scream. “Why the _**HELL**_ can’t you be like normal dads and not give a _**SHIT**_ about me? For Christ’s sake, I'm seventeen - I'm old enough to go hang out with my friends!”

“ _ **JESSICA!**_ Language!” Cas stopped her mid-rant, his volume almost matching his daughter’s.

Slowly, Jessie lifted her hands from the table and extended them, meticulously raising her finger while making sure her parents felt the fire behind her gesture. Before either of them could react, she took off out of the room and up the stairs, stomping her foot against every step as she went. For extra measure, she yelled, “I hate you!” before slamming her door behind her.

Groaning, Sam banged his head against the table, letting in lie there as he calmed himself. Behind him, he could hear Cas bustling about, the cutlery draw rattling and the fridge door opening and closing almost silently. Cas’ brisk footsteps could be heard pacing until he stilled himself at the other side of the room to Sam. An awkward silence lingered between them.

“She takes after you with that temper,” Cas commented out of the blue. Offended, Sam lifted his head up and swizzled his chair to face his husband, jaw hanging slack in outrage. What he saw served to piss him off more; Cas was leant against the sink, not even facing Sam, eating a yoghurt with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Uh, I'm sorry, but you go full on psychopath - if anything, she takes after you,” Sam spluttered out, still hurt that Cas would say that about him.

“I don’t go ‘full on psychopath’,” Cas replied, using his hands to make air quotations and adopting a mocking voice for Sam’s benefit.

“Seriously, you were like the Spanish Inquisition back there,” Sam snorted, almost unbelieving of Cas’ attitude. “Remember that time that kid scratched the car? You made him piss himself, he was so scared. You were, like, hulked out or something.”

“Firstly, he scratched our car - he deserved what he got,” Cas argued, pausing to eat a mouthful of yoghurt. “Secondly, I might have a temper, but my anger is different to yours and hers.”

“What do you mean?” Sam raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“I mean, my anger is more silent and stoic until it explodes,” Cas said, shrugging and eating another spoonful of the yoghurt. “On the other hand, you tend to grunt in frustration a lot and grit your teeth. And you do these weird hand gestures…” Cas stopped what he was saying to demonstrate the gestures. “That’s what she does - you both try and get your anger out before you turn it on others. Therefore, she gets her temper from you.”

As Cas went back to eating his yoghurt, the spoon scraping against the bottom of the plastic cup, Sam buried his face in his hand. He groaned out a second time, feeling stressed all over. He heard the spoon settle on the counter and the yoghurt cup go in the bin before Cas’ footsteps headed for his direction. Gingerly, Cas’ hands found their way to Sam’s shoulders, the broad fingers lightly massaging the tense muscles.

“We’re bad parents, aren't we?” Sam sighed, tilting his head back to look at Cas. Smiling, Cas leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his husband’s forehead.

“We don’t do too bad,” Cas replied. Another sigh escaped Sam’s lips and he pushed himself up from his chair. Cas grunted a questioning sound.

“I'm going to go apologize to her,” Sam explained as he pushed his chair under the table.

“Why you?” Cas asked in return.

“Because if you go up, one of you won’t make it back down,” Sam laughed to himself. Cas made and offended noise but the look on his face told Sam that they both knew he was right.

Sam began to make his way to Jessie’s room, his feet barely making a noise as he stealthily climbed the stairs. He had a smirk on his face that he hoped he’d concealed from Cas, but last minute the angel realized Sam’s plan.

“She’s not going to that party!” Cas called up the stairs to Sam, but as he heard only a laugh in return, he knew it was an empty threat. At least they would still be on good terms with Jessie, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first sastiel fic I've posted, so please don't be too mean  
> This was beta'd by the very wonderful casnsammy.tumblr.com 900% go check out their blog if you like sastiel


End file.
